


One day lets only think about love

by BokutoMika (HiratsukaMi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, daisuga - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiratsukaMi/pseuds/BokutoMika
Summary: "Hoje é um dia muito especial. Vejo flores enfeitando o lugar, pessoas vestidas elegantemente, uma mesa farta de várias coisas gostosas. O altar improvisado também está lindo, todo branco com rosas vermelhas no grande arco, igualmente branco, que envolvia o local sagrado."
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 2





	One day lets only think about love

**Author's Note:**

> E aí pessoal, tudo tranquilo? Esta fic foi escrita ano passado e postada no Social Spirit. Quem quiser conferir lá também o perfil é @hiratsuka_mi; e está como co-autoria de um projeto de Haikyuu, o @Hishoyoproj. Tenham uma boa leitura e um bom divertimento! <3

**“Vamos pensar em bolo**

_Vamos pensar no bolo_

**Vamos pensar em flores**

_Vamos pensar em flores_

**Vamos pensar em se vestir**

_Vamos pensar em se vestir_

**E dançando por horas**

_E dançar por horas_ **”**

Hoje é um dia muito especial. Vejo flores enfeitando o lugar, pessoas vestidas elegantemente, uma mesa farta de várias coisas gostosas. O altar improvisado também está lindo, todo branco com rosas vermelhas no grande arco, igualmente branco, que envolve o sagrado local.

Não acredito que finalmente isso deu certo. As coisas estava meio complicadas, pois nenhuma igreja queria realizar a celebração. Isso é um pouco injusto, afinal, são duas pessoas que se amam, não deveria ser proibido casá-los.

Deixando isso de lado, fico feliz que meus pais vão se casar oficialmente. Suga-san e Daichi-san merecem, depois de tudo o que passaram. Depois de serem ridicularizados por suas famílias, encontrando apenas nos amigos mais próximos. Realmente sei o que eles sentem. É uma dor bem incômoda.

Todos ali presentes são pessoas que os apoiaram desde o início. O tempo da Karasuno estava em peso ali, pois foram os primeiros a pular de alegria com o convite do casório. Confesso que fiquei surpreso na hora, pois pensava que isso não importava para eles, já que estavam juntos desde quando os conheci. Aliás, estavam juntos antes mesmo de conhecê-los.

**“Há um monte de coisas horríveis**

_Há uma enorme quantidade de coisas terríveis_

**Poderíamos estar pensando em**

_Nós poderíamos estar pensando_

**Mas por apenas um dia**

_Mas por apenas um dia_

**Vamos pensar apenas no amor!**

_Vamos apenas pensar em amor!_ **”**

Hoje o clima está agradável. Tanto o ambiente quanto as pessoas, todos estão em perfeita harmonia. Todos estão aqui apenas para celebrar a união de meus pais. Isso é bem relaxante, já que fora daqui as coisas não são tão boas assim. O mundo lá fora é injusto, impiedoso e cruel. Não importa se como duas pessoas se amam, se não antes de sexo oposto, é motivo de alarme e ofensas.

Todos aqui, neste momento, só querem pensar sobre amor e distribuí-lo. Isso deveria acontecer lá fora também. Deveria acontecer todos os dias, afinal, somos humanos. Meu pai, Daichi, já está sem altar. Parece bem nervoso, não para olhar para os lados. Quando me encontrou no meio da multidão, só me deu um sorriso terno, que retribui instantaneamente.

Depois disso fui correndo ver Suga-san. Eu vou acompanhá-lo ao altar. Estou tão animado com isso que não pude desfazer meu sorriso.

Fui para fora do local, pois Suga-san iria chegar de carro. Encontrei-o descendo de um carro muito bonito e preto. Finalmente vamos entrar, mas há um problema: meu pai está com uma expressão preocupada.

\- Suga-san, o que houve?

\- Hinata… Estou preocupado com nossa família.

\- Mas você parecia tão feliz ontem…

\- Estava, porque não pensei no que todos iriam pensar. Meu pai e minha mãe vão me deserdar.

\- Pai, hoje não é dia de pensar nisso, podemos superar essas coisas juntos. Daichi-san também estará lá para nós.

\- Eu sei, mas não suporto a ideia de ver você e ele sofrerem.

\- Pai, ouve. Nós podemos vencer essa batalha também, vocês são fortes e um exemplo pra mim.

\- Hinata ...

Suga-san abriu um tímido sorriso, que iluminou mais ainda aquele dia. Respiramos fundo juntos para tirar aquela pequena tensão e, após isso, entramos de braços dados. Os convidados estavam radiantes com a chegada do noivo. Suga-san estava lindo mesmo. Seus trajes eram brancos, o que combinava muito com o altar.

Meu coração deu um leve aquecido ao ver Daichi-san sorrindo para o noivo. Aquilo fez com que uma lágrima de felicidade escorresse pelo meu rosto. Pude ver Kageyama perto de Tsukishima e Yamaguchi. Pela expressão, provavelmente estava me xingando de “boke” em sua mente. O que posso fazer? Esse é o melhor dia de todos!

A logo comandos teve início, foi muito bom assistir a troca de votos. A felicidade só aumentava com aquilo.

Após oficialmente casados, meus pais deram início à festa. Estava tudo animado, todos dançando e aproveitando o momento. Daichi-san e Suga-san me deram um abraço acolhedor enquanto eu beliscava a mesa de guloseimas. Com isso, me senti bem e não como uma falha na sociedade. Eles agora são minha família amada. Com isso, veio à minha mente que hoje vou me permitir pensar somente no amor, na esperança e na união. Por um dia vamos só pensar em amor.


End file.
